Jigoku Tsūnshin
by Shimizu Naku
Summary: ¿Como te llamas?Kuchiki Rukia¿Ella te maltrata?Siempre,ya no soporto mas este sufriemiento¿Que fue lo que le hize?¿Que es lo que deseas?Quiero que la envies al infierno.Peticion recibida.AU,ICHIXRUKI y demas parejas PASEN.


Hola :) anteriormente habia publicado este one-shot pero nunca me termino de convenser así que seguí el consejo de Ghost y lo reedite y narre los sucesos en vez de separarlos por escenas .Tambien decidi hacer mas one-shot de estos con diferntes parejas y personajes .Espero que les guste .

* * *

+Jigoku Tsūnshin+

+La maldición de la Reina+

* * *

Una pequeña niña, de cabellera negra y corta, se encontraba llorando debajo de un gran árbol .Un niño, también pequeño, se le acerca para ver que le sucede.

-Oye, no llores-le dice el chico-eres muy bonita para estar llorando-

-Tú… ¿crees que soy bonita?-le pregunta la niña sollozando y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-Si eres muy, re contra bonita-le dice sonriéndole y provocando que la niña ria-dime ¿Por qué llorabas?-

-Es que me lastime mi dedo y me duele-le responde para ponerse de nuevo a llorar-

-Oh ya veo, haber déjame ver-le dice tomando su mano e inspeccionando el dedito de la pequeña que seguía llorando-Ya se, ven-le dice ayudándola a pararse, la toma de la mano y la lleva hacia una fuente que se encontraba cerca .El niño saca un pañuelo de su bolsillo, lo moja y limpia el dedo de la niña, para luego rasgar un pedazo del mismo pañuelo y vendarle el dedo a la pequeña-¡Ya esta!-dice triunfante.

-Ooh…-dice sorprendida mirándose el dedo-¡Muchas gracias!-le dice para luego abrazarlo fuertemente, lo que provoca que el niño se sonroje.

-No hay de que-dice para luego corresponder el abrazo-por cierto me llamo Kurosaki Ichigo-le dice después de separase.

-Yo me llamo Kuchiki Rukia-le dice sonriéndole.

Desde ese día eso dos fueron los mejores amigos .Juntos compartieron muchas cosas y fueron creciendo ,pero con el correr de los años no solo cambia la apariencia física si no también los sentimientos.

-¡No puedo creer que ya hayan comenzado las clases!-grita desanimada Rukia, con el cabello ahora largo por debajo de su cintura.

-¡Ya deja de gritar enana escandalosa!-le dice un chico alto y de cabello naranja.

-¿A quien le dices enana, TARADO?-

-Pues a ti, ¿acaso ves a otra enana?-

-¡Tonto!-le insulta, a la vez que lo golpea.

-Auch-dice el chico quejándose.

-Te lo mereces-le dice dándose la vuelta para quedar frente a él y seguir caminando pero de espaldas-Cállate boba-dice Ichigo, y Rukia le saca la lengua infantilmente-Sabes te ves mucho mas linda cuando no te comportas como una gran boba-este comentario provoca que la chica se sorprenda, por lo que tropieza con sus propios pies .El chico, gracias a sus reflejos, logra atraparla, quedando Rukia con la cabeza y manos, en el pecho de Ichigo y este con sus manos en su cintura .Ambos completamente sonrojados se separan y siguen caminando uno al lado del otro sin decir una palabra .A eso de mitad del camino, escuchan una chillona voz que ambos, lamentablemente, conocen muy bien.

-¡Itzigo!-grita una chica de pelo largo verde, ojos grises y de gran busto, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck-¡Itzigo!-vuelve a gritar pero esta vez colgándose de uno de los brazos de el chico y empujando, intencionalmente, a Rukia que se encontraba al lado del pelinaranja.

-¡Que es Ichigo!-le grita-¡Suéltame!-le grita el chico tratando de zafarse de la chica, pero lo único que conseguía era que se aferrara mas a él .El chico vio tristemente, como Rukia se iba alejando de ellos-¡Diablos!-

Luego de eso la chica trato de evitar todo el día a Ichigo y a la odiosa de Nelliel.

En la hora del almuerzo como siempre se fue con sus amigas a el comedor del colegio .Hablaban y disfrutaban el tiempo como siempre .Peor la paz y la calma duro muy poco, ya que apareció la autodenominada reina de la escuela.

La peliverde buscaba con la mirada a cierta persona hasta que la diviso sentada con sus amigas .Con todas las intenciones mala del mundo se dirigió hacía allí .Sin siquiera pedirlo, le arrebato un vaso de agua a un chico; siguió de largo ignorando la quejas del muchacho, con paso y mirada firme hacia su presa, siempre con sus dos cómplices a su detrás .Estando detrás de su presa, levanto sin miramientos el vaso con agua y prosiguió a cometer su acto.

-Ups, lo siento-pide falsamente disculpas Nelliel, luego de haber derramado "accidentalmente" agua sobre la cabeza de Rukia.

-¡Por que no te largas hueca!-le grita Tatsuki, una de las mejores amigas de Rukia.

-¡A ti quien te hablo marimacho!-

-¡A quien le dice marimacho MELONES DE SILICONA o que pensabas que no nos dimos cuenta!-dice Tatsuki, para que luego todo el mundo comience a reírse.

-¡Vámonos chicas!-dice Nelliel para luego irse de ahí.

-¡Si vete y mejor nunca vuelvas!-le grita la chica de pelo corto-¿Esta bien Rukia?-

-Si, gracias Tats-

-De nada, pero tienes que empezar a defenderte no siempre estaré contigo-

-Lo se, créeme lo intento pero ella da miedo-

-Es solo una niña mimada, además que puede hacerte-

-Tatsuki-chan tiene razón Rukia-chan-le dice su otra mejor amiga Orihime.

-Tienen razón chicas la próxima vez le voy a dar su merecido a esa boba-

-Esa es la actitud Rukia-dice Tatsuki en una pose graciosa que hace reír a las dos chicas.

-Ven Rukia-chan vamos al baño así te ayudo a secarte y arreglarte un poco, ¿no querrás que Kurosaki-kun te vea así no?-le dice Orihime.

-Que cosas dices Orihime-chan, Ichigo es solo mi amigo-dice sonrojándose.

-Si claro solo "amigos"-dice Tatsuki sarcásticamente.

-Dejen de molestar y vamos de una vez al baño-les dice ya mas que sonrojada.

A las 13:00 PM en punto, como todos los días los estudiantes se disponían a irse a sus casas .Rukia no era la excepción, caminaba tranquilamente hacia la salida del colegio.

-¡Rukia!-escucha que la llaman .Se da la vuelta y se encuentra con el pelinaranja.

-Ichigo-dice .El chico se detuvo enfrente de ella apoyándose en sus rodillas con la respiración agitada-¿Qué sucede?-

-Bueno… pues yo…-comienza torpemente-yo…yo quería saber-sigue tartamudeando con una mano rascándose la nuca.

-¡Dilo de una vez!-le grita la chica al ver que no seguía.

-¡¿Quería saber si te gustaría salir conmigo después de clases?-le pregunta atropelladamente y totalmente rojo.

-Ichigo-dice la chica totalmente en shock y quedándose sin habla.

-Bueno si no quieres no importa-

-¡Claro que me gustaría!-le dice sonrojada.

-¿En-enserio?-

-Si por supuesto-le dice sonriéndole dulcemente.

-Gracias te veo en la puerta del colegio al terminar las clases-

-Si-

-Bueno nos vemos-le dice para luego darle un beso en la mejilla e irse corriendo .Rukia se queda ahí parada mirando a la nada tontamente, a la vez que se toca la mejilla y se sonroja .Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era que alguien escucho toda la conversación y no le callo para nada bien.

La chica se fue muy feliz hacia su casa y apenas llego le contó a sus amigas de su cita con el pelinaranja.

* * *

Al otro día, Rukia estaba que no cabía de la emoción .No aguantaba simplemente quería que sean las 13:00 PM para poder irse a su cita .

A la hora de la salida, la pelinegra decidió ir primero al baño y de ahí irse a buscar a Ichigo.

-Mejor me apuro Ichigo debe estar buscándome-decía Rukia que estaba en el baño lavándose las manos.

-Hola Kuchiki-chan-dice Nelliel apareciéndose por detrás asustando a las chica.

-¿Q-que quieres?-le pregunta Rukia.

-Kuchiki-chan sabes, tu me haces enojar mucho, ¿tienes idea de por que?-le pregunta, la morena niega con la cabeza-¡Por que tu no me respetas y no entiendes las reglas de esta escuela, mi escuela!-le grita con una mirada maniática asustando a Rukia-¡Ichigo es MIO, no lo entiendes M-I-O, MI-O, tu me lo quitaste eso es algo que nunca te perdonare!-de la nada salen sus dos secuaces, Loly y Menoly tomándola una de cada brazo-es hora de tu castigo-Kuchiki-chan-dice Nelliel con un par de tijeras en sus manos.

-¡NO, suéltenme, suéltenme!-grita y forcejea Rukia para tratar de liberarse, pero no lo puede lograr y la peliverde empieza a cortarle todo su cabello-¡No, suéltenme!-dice derramando lagrimas.

En otro lugar Ichigo buscaba a la chica ya que llevaba esperándola media hora y comenzó a preocuparse.

-¿Dónde estará Rukia?-se preguntaba el chico, estaba tan distraído que termina chocando con alguien-ah, ¿estas bien?-pregunta a la chica con la que choco-¿Rukia?-pregunta sorprendido y la chica levanta la mirada llena de lagrimas .Ichigo abre los ojos sorprendido al ver el pelo mal cortado de la chica-¿Quién te hizo esto?-le pregunta frunciendo el seño .

-Déjame-

-No hasta que me digas…-

-¡Déjame!-le grita la chica empujándolo para luego irse corriendo.

-¡Rukia!-grito tratando de alcanzarla pero ya era tarde.

* * *

En la noche Rukia se encerró en su cuarto .Esa misma tarde su madre trato de arreglarle mas o menos su cabello, sin mucho éxito tubo que llevar a una peluquería donde le cortaron un poco mas su cabello y pudieron arreglarlo.

-Yo ya no soporto mas esto-decía Rukia enojada, se encontraba en su habitación completamente a oscuras-no le perdonare esto-se puede ver como escribe Jigoku Tsūnshin en su computadora-a las doce en punto-susurra mirando su reloj que macaba tal hora, para luego cliquear en un link y la pantalla se vuelve negra y una pequeña llama se refleja para que luego aparezca solo un texto que decía "Anata no urami, harashimasu" y un formulario donde se debía escribir el nombre de la persona destinataria de la venganza y un botón de Enviar .Rukia mira la pantalla asombrada para luego comenzar a escribir-Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck-dice mientras escribe, pero antes de presionar el botón enviar duda un momento, para que luego recordar todo lo que esa le hizo sufrir .Con una mirada determinante cliqueo en el botón enviar.

-Mmm… no paso nada-susurra Rukia, pero al levantar la vista a su espejo ve a una chica .Sobresaltada se da la vuelta-¿Quién eres tu?-pregunta.

-Mi nombre es Enma Ai-le responde una niña de cabellos largos y brunos y ojos rojos como la sangre.

-Enma Ai-repite -Rukia.

-Tu me llamaste .Toma-le dice y le entrega un muñeco de paja negra con una cinta roja atada en su cuello .Rukia lo agarra entre sus dos manos-Si de verdad deseas vengarte de esa persona, solo tienes que tirar del hilo rojo .Si lo haces, quedará formalizado un contrato entre tu y yo. Y la persona de la que deseas vengarte será enviada directamente al infierno-Rukia levanta su mano con la intención de tirar del hilo rojo-Pero…-escucha a Ai-después de la venganza, tu también deberás pagar un precio-

-Un precio-susurra.

-Maldecir a una persona tiene sus consecuencias, si desatas el hilo rojo tu alma también se irá al infierno .No podrás ir al paraíso .Tu alma vagará eternamente por las penumbras del infierno saboreando el dolor y el sufrimiento .Aunque eso sucederá después de que mueras-agrega entrecerrando sus ojos .Rukia tenía en su mirada diferentes emociones, sorpresa, duda y miedo .De repente miles de brazos ensangrentados salen del espejo que se ubicaba detrás de la pelinegra y la empiezan a jalar hacia ellos .Lo único que hace es gritar por pura desesperación.

-Ahora solo depende de ti-es lo último que escucha Rukia para luego abrir los ojos y verse sola de nuevo pero con el muñeca entre sus manos .Escucha como suena su celular avisándole que tiene un mensaje.

-Es de Ichigo-lo lee y ve que dice "estas despierta".

"si lo estoy ¿por?" le responde; "¿te puedes escapar para vernos en el parque cerca de tu casa en el lugar de siempre?" lee de nuevo; "de acuerdo te veo allí en diez minutos" le contesta.

Una ves que salio de su casa Rukia fue a paso rápido al parque .A lo lejos pudo divisar a Ichigo esperándola a lado de una banca.

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunta cuando se encuentra a su lado.

-Fue Nelliel-dice Ichigo.

-¿Por qué preguntas?-

-No fue una pregunta-le dice mirándola a los ojos .Ella solo asiente-Esta vez me va a escuchar-

-No Ichigo, por favor no generes mas problemas-

-No me importa esa mocosa debe entender que no es nadie para molestarte y hacerte esto-le dice tocándole, su ahora, corta cabellera.

-Enserio no importa-dice Rukia con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Si importa, si se trata de ti-le dice para luego abrazarla-sabes, por culpa de esa idiota también se arruino nuestra cita-

-¿Era tan importante?-

-Pues, si quería preguntarte algo-

-¿Qué cosa?, anda dímela ahora-le dice separándose del abrazo .Ichigo la toma de las manos y la mira seriamente.

-Quería preguntarte-le dice acercándose cada vez mas a su rostro-si, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?-

-Me encantaría-le responde para luego besarlo .Estuvieron así por unos minutos hasta que se separaron .

-Te amo Rukia-

-Y yo a ti Ichigo-

* * *

Al otro día apenas llego a su respectiva aula fue casi corriendo a contarle a sus amigas lo que había ocurrido ayer, omitiendo su incidente con Nelliel no quería que Tatsuki armara un alboroto.

-AAAAH ¡FELICIDADES RUKIA-CHAN!-grita Orihime a su amiga.

-Ya Orihime siéntate-le dice su amiga totalmente sonrojada .Era tal la emoción de la pelinaranja que se levanto de su asiento con los brazos estirados.

-Lo siento, es que estoy muy feliz por ti-

-Ya sabia yo que tu e Ichigo terminarían de novios-le dice Tatsuki.

-Pues yo todavía no me lo creo-

-Ni yo como te puede gustar Ichigo-

-Pues me gusta como a ti te gusta Renji-

-¡Cállate!-le dice sonrojada la chica, lo que provoca que las otras dos se rían.

-Esto debo contárselo a Nelliel-dice Loly que se encontraba escondida escuchando la conversación.

Rápidamente te fue corriendo hacía donde se encontraba Rika .La encontró limándose sus uñas.

-¡Nelliel-sama, Nelliel-sama!-grita Loly.

-¿Qué rayos quieres Loly no seas tan escandalosa?-

-Es que esto es muy importante-

-Ya dime de que se trata-le dice sin prestarle la menor atención ya que seguía limándose.

-Kurosaki-kun y Kuchiki están de novios-

-¿Qué?-dice la peliverde rompiendo su lima de uñas.

-Que Kurosaki-kun y Kuchi…-

-¡Ya te escuche la primera vez idiota!-

-Lo lamento Nelliel-sama-

-¡Cállate, AAAH esa idiota que no entendió que Ichi es MIO!-grita empezando a derribar todos los bancos de el aula-¡MIO, MIO, MIO,!-sigue gritando sacada totalmente fuera de si.

-¿Qué piensa hacer Nelliel-sama?-pregunta Loly una vez se hubo calmado la peliverde.

-Lo que pienso hacer es sacar de el camino definitivamente a Kuchiki Rukia para que MI Ichi y yo estemos finalmente juntos-dice todo con una cara de demente.

* * *

Caminando por la calle .Así se encontraba en esos momentos Rukia .Meditaba sobre que hacer con el pequeño muñeco de paja negra que le había dado Jigoku Shojo.

-Creo que ya no necesitare esto-dice mirando al muñeco de paja negro-ni siquiera se en que estaba pensando en ese momento-estaba caminando tranquilamente por la calle.

-¡Rukia!-escucha que la llaman en la vereda de enfrente .Era Ichigo .Lo saludo con la mano y cuando ve que podía cruzar la calle empieza a caminar hacia su novio-¡CUIDADO RUKIA!-le grita el chico con una cara de horror .Se da la vuelta y ve que un auto venia muy rápido hacía ella .Lo único que sintió fue como alguien la empujaba hacia atrás y caí, para luego escuchar como algo atropellaban a alguien.

-¡ICHIGOOOOO!-grita al ver al chico tirado en la calle con sangre a su alrededor .Corre velozmente hacía el chico y se agacha a su lado .Lo toma entre sus brazos y a gritos empezó a pedir ayuda .Llorando simplemente abrazaba a su inconciente novio .Pero, al levantar la vista ve algo que la impacta dejándola en completo silencio, quieta, simplemente escuchando el murmullo a su alrededor y una sirena de ambulancia.

* * *

En una pequeña habitación de un hospital se encontraban tres mujeres, dos de estas mayores y la otra era Rukia .Estaban paradas al lado de Ichigo que se encontraba recostado en una cama, con varios cables conectados a él, durmiendo plácidamente.

-El doctor dijo que se recuperara no te preocupes Rukia-chan-le decía Masaki la madre de Ichigo-Por que no vas a tu casa a descansar-

-Hazle caso a Masaki-san, Rukia vamos a casa y mas tarde te traigo de nuevo-le dice su madre Hisana.

-De acuerdo-dice Rukia.

* * *

En otro lugar Nalliel se encontraba tomando un café con Loly y Menoly .Ella estaba de lo más normal, mientras que, las otras dos jóvenes se encontraban un tanto nerviosas.

-Nelliel-sama, ¿que no le pone mal lo que le paso a Kurosaki-kun?-pregunta Loly.

-No, ¿Por qué tendría?, no esta muerto simplemente un poco herido-dice como si nada la peliverde .Ambas chicas se sorprenden de la actitud de Nelliel hacia el supuesto chico que ama .Por poco se muere y ella estaba como si nada-por cierto háganme acordar de pagarle a Nnoitra por sus servicios-

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunta Menoly.

-Da, quien creen que mando a atropellar a Kuchiki-tanto Loly como Menoly abren grandemente sus ojos.

-Fu-fuiste tu-dice Loly-p-pero el auto no atropello a Kuchiki si no a Kurosaki-kun-

-Si un pequeño percance, le descontare dinero por eso, pero el punto era que Kuchiki supiera que no se tiene que meter conmigo y espero que lo haya entendido y deje en paz a mi Ichi-

-¡Tu estas loca te pueden meter a la cárcel por eso!-grita Loly-yo no quiero saber nada de esto me voy-dice levantándose de su silla yéndose-Menoly, ¿vienes?-la nombrada mira a cada una de las chicas.

-Si, vamos-

-¡Si se van ni se les ocurra volver a mostrar sus mugrosas caras ante mi!-las chicas se van ignorándola-¡Ustedes ya no existen para mi están muertas no son mas mi amigas!-se da cuenta que todo el mundo la volteo a ver por el escándalo que estaba formando-¡¿Y ustedes que miran?-

* * *

Rukia hizo lo que le dijeron ambas mujeres .Fue a su casa, se ducho y descanso un poco .Almorzó con sus padres y luego de descansar un poco más decidió hacer su tareas .Como le dijo su madre a eso de las 18:00 PM la llevo de nuevo al hospital.

Era ya el atardecer .Rukia se encontraba nuevamente en la habitación sentada al lado de Ichigo .Una de sus manos tomaba la de el muchacho y con la otra sostenía el muñeco de paja negra.

-Yo la vi-dice Rukia hablándole a un inconciente Ichigo-estaba ahí escondida entre la gente, pero la vi, estaba sonriendo-y esta vez tiene el recuerdo de ver a Nelliel entre la multitud de gente, sonriendo como si le pareciera gracioso lo que acaba de pasar-ella solo sabe hacerme sufrir-dice con lagrimas en los ojos-ya no aguanto esto fue lo peor que me pudo haber hecho-dice llorando y con una mano el hilo rojo del muñeco-¡ya no lo soporto!-grita y tira de el lazo .Un fuerte viento abre de un golpe seco las ventanas revolviendo sus cabellos y llevándose consigo el muñeco de paja negra, quedando solo el hilo rojo en sus manos.

"Petición recibida"

* * *

En un lugar, mas específicamente un valle, donde siempre se podía contemplar el atardecer, se situaba una antigua casa tradicional japonesa .Detrás de una de las puertas de la casa se podía ver la silueta de una mujer, de avanzada edad, tejiendo con una rueca.

-Ai, aquí te dejo el Kimono-dice la anciana.

-Gracias Abuela-dice la chica de cabellos negros y ojos rojo sangre que respondía al nombre de Enma Ai o Jigoku Shojo .Esta se encontraba en un lago bañándose, se para y sale de ahí .Al salir comienza a vestirse con el kimono que era de un color negro con estampados de flores de diferentes colores .Al terminar se sube en su transporte, que se trataba de una carroza endemoniada, para luego irse hacía su destino por los cielos.

* * *

Se podía ver que Nelliel había ingresado al hospital .Se encontraba caminando por los pasillos en dirección a la habitación de Ichigo.

-Seguro que Itzigo se alegrara de verme-dice Nelliel sonriendo-¡Ichi amor!-dice abriendo la puerta de la habitación del chico -¿Ichigo?-pregunta y se acerca hacia la cama del chico .Ve que este esta acostado, de espalda a la puerta-¡Oye, no me ignores tontito!-le dice fingiendo estar ofendida .Camina hacia la cama de el chico .Lo vuelve a llamar y al ver que no responde, lo sacude y como ve que no reacciona le da le vuelta para ver como esta .Se llevo una gran sorpresa al verlo-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!-grita espantada porque en lugar de ver el rostro de el chico ve a un horrible demonio, con una cara blanca y unos cuernos espantosos-¡AAAAAAAAAH!-sale corriendo de ahí, era tal la desesperación que se cae por unas escaleras-¡AAH!-cierra los ojos, pero al abrirlos se encuentra en otro pasillo del hospital .Aturdida por lo recién vivido trata de buscar a alguien para pedir ayuda-Disculpe-dice al ver pasar a una enfermera-¡Ayúdeme por favor algo muy raro paso en la habitación de mi novio!-

-¿Tu novio?-dice la mujer-¿Cómo se llama?-

-Kurosaki Ichigo, por favor venga a ver…-

-Mentirosa-le interrumpe la mujer.

-¿Qué dijo?-

-Que eres una mentirosa .Tu no eres su novia, la novia de ese chico es una chica muy bonita de cabello negro, siempre lo viene a visitar-

-¡Esa enana fea no es su novia yo lo soy el es mío!-grita la chica enfurecida.

-Te equivocas ella era su novia y es muy hermosa, mas que tu-dice maliciosamente.

-¡Por supuesto que no, nadie es mas hermosa que yo!-grita totalmente fuera de si.

-¿Segura?-le pregunta.

-Por supuest… ¡AAAAAAH!-grita al ver su rostro en un espejo y notar que su cara esta toda deforme y se le ven algunos hueso-¡AAAAAH!-sigue gritando y sale corriendo .Corre por un largo pasillo y al levantar la mirada divisa a lo lejos a dos personas-¡Chicas!-grita al ver a Loly y Menoly-No saben como me alegro de verlas-le dice-aaah…aah…¡AAAAAAAH!-grita espantada al darse vuelta el par de jóvenes y ver que no tenían rostros.

-Mentirosa, loca-repetían una y otra vez las jóvenes.

-Cállense, cállense, ¡CÁLLENSE!-grita y sale corriendo de nuevo, se tropieza y cae al piso, al levantar la mirada ve a una hermosa mujer vestida con un kimono azul .Se siente con las piernas extendidas, gira su rostro y ve que atrás suyo hay un joven muy guapo y un hombre con ropa tradicional y un sombrero.

-¿Quién rayos son ustedes?¿Kuchiki los mando para asustarme?, pues díganle a la muy zorra que me pagara esta-

-No seas tan chillona-le dice la hermosa mujer.

-Tu cállate, como se atreven a hacerme esto tan horrible a mi ¿que les hice?-

-¿Qué no hiciste?, no es esa una mejor pregunta-le dice el joven con una sonrisa.

-Niña no seas testaruda y reconoce tus errores, no estas en la mejor posición ahora, te conviene no mentir y pedir perdón-le comenta sabiamente el anciano hombre.

-Perdón, yo jamás le pediré perdón a esa perra .Ella fue la que me quito a MI ICHIGO, el es MIO y esa estupida no entendió-

-Escucho señorita-dice la mujer a Ai que aparece atrás de Nelliel .Esta estaba tan asustaba que temblaba.

-No es mas que una niña miserable, que le ha causado mucho dolor a las personas-dice ante la mirada de horror de la peliverde-se merece la condena eterna-Nelliel abre bien grande los ojos de puro terror-¿Quieres probar la muerte?-le pregunta .Levanta su brazo izquierdo y de esta se desprenden las flores de colores .Nelliel sierra sus ojos y cae en la inconciencia.

Al abrirlos de nuevo solo ve un cielo completamente oscuro, se levanta rápidamente tratando de reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba.

-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunta luego de haber abierto los ojos .Ve a Ai que se encontraba remando, ambas estaban en un pequeña barca de madera-¿Dónde estoy?-le pregunta-¡¿Dónde estoy?, contéstame!-le grita y se pone a llorar-¿Dónde estoy?-susurra, cayendo sentada al piso abrazándose la rodillas, repitiendo una y otra vez la misma pregunta.

-Este rencor, se ira al infierno-dice para luego desaparecer entre medio de una neblina arriba de la pequeña barca.

* * *

A pasado una semana desde eso .Rukia se encontraba visitando como todos los días a su novio.

-Me alegre que estés bien-le dice chica a un Ichigo en sillas de ruedas.

-Gracias-

-De nada-le dice y le sonríe la chica .Baja su mirada y ve un pequeño tatuaje en su pecho recordándole el destino que había elegido-Volvamos adentro-

-Claro tengo hambre-dice y luego se escucha como gruñe su panza.

-Jaja, te buscare algo de comer-dice y empuja su silla para adentrase de nuevo a el hospital.

* * *

Aparece un fondo con muchas velas y se integra una con el nombre de Kuchiki Rukia.

Llevare acabo la venganza… por ti.

* * *

¿Cómo te llamas? Hinamori Momo .¿El te lastimo? Yo confiaba en el, creía que era una buena persona, siempre me ayudo y era atento conmigo, que ciega estaba ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto?¿Por qué no me deja tranquila?. ¿Qué deseas? Quiero que lo envíes al infierno .Petición recibida.

El próximo capitulo se titula: "El profesor de dos caras".

* * *

+Anata no urami, harashimasu: nos vengaremos por ti.

Espero que les haya gustado y dejen un review poooorfaaaaa TT3TT el proximo one-shot no se cuando lo publicare pero sera pronto :P y respecto a mi fic el nuevo shinigami sustituto NO ME MATEN XD es que todabia no tengon la inspiracion para terminar el cap y lo quiero terminar bien asi espero y sean pacientes tratare de apurarme .


End file.
